More Than Meets The Eye
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: Arietta Renaldi is a genius 10 year old who comes to study at Shiz University. She befriends Elphaba who finds that there's more to Arietta than she thought. As her secrets unravel, will Arietta be able to escape her past? Shiz-era, post-what is this feeling, pre-popular. Fiyeraba. Gelphie friendship.
1. Arietta

**Hi! This is going to be my first multichap! So here's to hoping its good. Oh, and thank you for the wonderful reviews that you guys left on my ****one-shot.**

**NiaTheWickedLover: I don't know if you're reading this, but if you are you made me crave cookies with your review.**

**and I realize I forgot a disclaimer in my one-shot so here it is**

**disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine.**

**so, on with the story!**

The pain was unbearable. It was like a thousand bolts of lightning were striking her all at once. Another blow. This one drew blood and she could feel the bruise beginning to form on her left cheek. But hey, what's another bruise? Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Stop!" She yelled and the windows shut leaving them in complete darkness. But she knew where to go. She grabbed her pre-packed suitcase and ran, hoping that she would never have to face those monsters again.

WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-

Fiyero poked her with the pencil one time. Then two times. Then three times. Annoyed by his disruption of her studies she flipped around, her green face wearing a scowl.

"What!" She growled

"Do you have a pencil?" He asked her.

She glared at him. "You're poking me _with _a pencil, you idiot." She answered

"Oh, so it appears I was. Whoops." He said smirking.

"You're hopeless Tiggular."

"If you say so, Thropp." They glared at each other. Madame Morrible walked in next to a little girl who couldn't be older than 8. "This is Arietta Renaldi. She's come to study here at Shiz." A string of laughter rippled through the crowd. Elphaba raised her hand.

"Madame Morrible, not to judge a book by its cover, but how can she study at a university, she can't be older than 7 or 8."

"I'm 10!" She said defiantly. "I'm just-short for my age."

"yes, _very _short." Fiyero said.

the girl glared at him with such an intensity, he could've sworn he was looking at Elphaba. "I'm Fiyero Tiggular. kind of a big deal." He saw Elphaba rolling her eyes. The girl seemed taken aback but then in realization she darkened her glower. "Oh yes, Fiyero Tiggular." She spat out. "The brainless Vinkun prince. I pray for those who you command during your rule."

Fiyero stared at her. No one had ever taken such a disliking to him, especially after just meeting him. Well no one except for Elphaba, but he _had_ almost ran her over. "Alright, why don't we break up this little love fest." Morrible said intervening. "Ms. Renaldi is nothing short of brilliant. It's highly possible that she's at Ms. Thropp's level, if not higher." The class fell silent. They all knew the green girl to be the smartest in the class. (And in all of Shiz too.)

Elphaba took a moment to drink in Ariettas appearance. She had dark brown hair that fell in gentle waves. She was still glaring at Fiyero with eyes that were a familiar brilliant blue. Elphaba couldn't place where she had seen them before but she knew she had. She also wore a gold locket across her neck that she clutched. She was hiding something. Elphaba could tell. But what? She Turned to side just enough for Elphaba to see a bruise beginning to form on her left cheek. It wasn't any kind of bruise, someone had hit her. On purpose. Elphaba's chocolate eyes met Arietta's piercing blue ones. Her eyes reflected her determination to be accepted. But there was something else there.

With a pang, Elphaba realized what it was. _Fear._

**_So,_ yeah. Waddayah think? Please review!**


	2. New friends and New roommates

**I'm baaaack. So although not many people read the story, I still want to continue it. For those of you that did read and review, here's your update.**

**disclaimer: nope**

As Elphaba was walking towards 's class, she felt a small hand tap her on the shoulder. She whirled around and met face to face with Arietta. The small girl smiled. "Hi, do you happen to know the way to Dr. Dillamond's history class?"

Elphaba stared at her. She's asking _me_ for directions? "Umm, yeah. I'm heading over there right now." She would just give her the directions. It's not like she would actually want to follow the school freak.

"Oh, ok. Do you mind if I tag along?" She asked. Elphaba kept on staring. "Excuse me? You want to come with me?"

"Yeah? Is there a problem?" She asked. "Yeah why would you want to come with me? No one wants to come with me. Everyone hates me." Arietta stopped. "Why?" She asked.

Elphaba sighed. "Because I'm, well because I'm green."

"So?" The small girl asked. "So, no one likes me because of that. But I don't blame them. Who would want to be friends with an Artichoke?"

"I would. I don't care if you're green. I like green. And I think you're beautiful." She said solemnly.

"No you don't."

"Yes i do."

"no you don't, Aria. Words like, cute, pretty, beautiful, and even decent, don't really suit me." Elphaba said matter-of-factly.

the small girl smiled. Then began to laugh slowly. _Here it comes. _Elphaba thought._ Here comes the teasing._

still trying to suppress her laughter, Arietta sighed. "You called me Aria." She said snickering. Elphaba stared at young girl with a confused expression. "What?"

"I'm not laughing because of your skin, I'm laughing because you called me Aria. You can call me that if you want. It can be like a little Nickname. Speaking about names. What's yours?" She said.

"Umm, Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp." She said baffled by the girls kindness.

"Well, Elphaba Thropp. Although it's quite unusual for a 10 year old to be friends with a 17 year old, I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She said smiling.

WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-

Galinda Upland Of The Upper Uplands Always got her way. She had never_ not _gotten her way, and now, not only could she not be in that fish lady's stupid seminar, she_ also _had to room with a green bean. It just wasn't fair. She was pretty and popular so it only makes sense that she should always get her way, right?

She always did as she was told. She took care of Nessa, Completed every crazy task that her father brought upon her, and she was an excellent student. So why was it that the world always seemed to be against her. She was a good girl, green as though she may be, and bad luck seemed to always surround her like a thundercloud. She guessed it was Karma, since all she's really ever done is cause pain. But still, why,why, _Why_ did she have to room with this Blonde Bimbo?

Madame Morrible walked into the girls dorm in which the girls were having another explosive argument.

"Do you ever care about anyone other than yourself?" Elphaba screamed "You're such a Blonde!"

"Yeah, well, you're Green! And ugly! And, and no one likes you!" Galinda yelled back.

"News flash! I already knew that!" Morrible walked in and with a hand gesture extinguished the problem. "Girls. Ms. Arietta will need a room to stay in. And seeing how this is a private suite and you two have plenty of room, she could stay here."

"No, no, no!" Shrieked the Blonde. Morrible glared at her. "Ms. Galinda, that wasn't a question." With that she turned around and exited the room.

"Hi Elphaba!" She said excitedly.

"Hello Aria." The green girl responded smiling. Meanwhile Galinda was fuming. She hadn't gotten her way _Again_! This school obviously didn't have their priorities straight. "What's up with the blonde?" Arietta asked. Elphaba snickered. "She didn't get her way." Arietta states at her. "Seriously?"

"Ok, you live in _my _dorm, you live by_ my_ rules, Arta was it." She said.

"Actually it's Arietta." She corrected. Galinda glared at her. "Why would I care?" She asked.

"Whatever you say Glinda." Arietta said.

"It's GAH-Linda, with a GAH." She said exasperatedly. Arietta smiled sweetly. "Why would I care?" And with that she turned around and began to unpack.

_Fine, _Galinda thought _You wanna play? Let's play. If Morrible won't make them move out, I will. Game on girls, game on._

**Reviews make me happy and they make me update faster. Virtual pancakes for those who review. Also tell me your favorite lines if you review.**

**:))))))))**


	3. Mr Dancing-Through-Life

**Sorry this is a really small chapter but I'm going to post a longer one after this. Not that long, but longer than this. **

**Disclaimer: One can only dream.**

Fiyero Tiggular was perfect. Galinda Upland Of The Upper Uplands. So it only made sense that they would be perfect together. Right?

Fiyero knew the routine, he would date Galinda for a while, throw a party or two, miss a few classes. Then in a months time he would be kicked out. Then he would break up with the blonde, and move on to the next girl. It wouldn't be too hard. As a scandalicious prince, girls were always fawning over him. Well, all except one. But who cared about the green girl? Certainly not him. She liked school and reading and she was way too uptight. Definitely not his type.

"Fiyero dearest!" Galinda squealed. "Everything is set for the party at the Ozdust tonight."

Fiyero smiled. This was him. He was Mr. Dancing-Through-Life. Why should he care about what Elph- the green girl thought?

"That's great, Glin. I better go get ready."

"Of course. So must I!" She said and took off skipping towards her dorm. Fiyero sighed. _Yes, I definitely don't care about the Artichoke. _He thought, trying to convince himself. But if he _really_ didn't care, why was she dominating his thoughts?

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer. But I think this chapter is more of a filler, but then again I'm not very clear on what exactly a filler is, soooo. Yeah. You know the review button, it loves you. Love it back.**


	4. Hats and Vases

**So here's the next chapter as promised. Thanks to Wickedly Hope Pancake, who reviews every chapter she reads. This is for you! Also for some reason, whenever I post a new chapter it doesn't appear new. You can only tell if there's a new chapter if you click on it again. Can anyone answer why?**

P.S** it's not that much longer than the last one, but still. It's something.**

**Disclaimer: I wish**

"It's a gift for you. A hat. It's really... Sharp! And, and this years _pink _is _black_. look, you two _deserve _each other. You're both so, uh, smart. So here! Out of the goodness of my heart." Galinda rambled on and on about Elphaba's gracious gift given to her by Galinda herself. She didn't want to take it, but Galinda _had _helped Nessa get a date, so she decided to give her roomate the benefit of the doubt.

Arietta on the other hand, definitely knew something was up. She could _feel _it. And not those normal feelings that you get and are usually wrong about, Arietta's feelings were different. To make a long story short, the 10- year old had learned to trust her intuition. Sho she knew something was up. She just had to figure out what it was before Elphaba became a victim of the blonde's wrath.

"Why, thank you Galinda. This is unusually kind of you." Elphaba said

Arietta snorted. "Yeah unusually being the key word." Galinda sent her a glare then turned back to Elphaba and smiled. "Yes, well I do believe that this hat will beautyficate you." She said.

"That's not a word." Arietta and Elphaba said at the same time. "Yah ok. Woah! I gotta go get ready for the party tonight! Remember it's at the Ozdust!" She said running back to the dorms. (**A/N they're at the library. Sorry forgot to say it.**)

Arietta sighed. "Galinda, the party is in _four hours." _she said. Galinda turned around frantically. "I know! I'll barely have enough time to get ready!" She yelled. _Alright master plan set in motion. Now all the green bean has to do is wear that hideous hat, become even more of a laughingstock and move out of my dorm and Shiz! This better work. I'm wasting time thinking!_

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Blondes."

"Tell me about it." She responded then turned to the green girl. "You're not actually going to wear that hat, right?"

"Why?"

"Because this is Galinda we're talking about. She hates us. Especially you. Why would she do anything nice for us?" Arietta reasoned.

"Look Aria, I don't trust Galinda as far as I could throw her, but she did something once for my sister. I'm only returning the favor."

"By accepting a gift?"

Elphaba sighed. "By getting her into my sorcery seminar with Madame Morrible."

Arietta gaped at her. "Madame Morrible? The creepy fish-lady!? Why would you do that!" She yelled.

"Like I said, returning the favor!"

"Elphaba!"'she yelled and a nearby vase exploded. Arietta visibly blanched while Elphaba stared at the broken remains of the vase then back at Arietta while opening and closing her mouth. "H-how did you do that?"

Arietta sighed. "Yeah, uh, funny story..."

**Oooh the plot thickens. Yay my first cliffie! Yay even though it's not a very important one. But still. Reviews make me update faster! And like always, what were your fave lines?**

**Virtual cake to those who review. :)))) **


	5. Explanations, Dances, and Secrets

**Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. But seriously guys, 110 views and 5 Reviews? If you want me to update faster,you have to review. Please. Ok so yeah this is my longest chapter. **

**Disclaimer: fanfiction. Emphasis on the fan.**

"So let me get this straight. It's not magic, it's just that you use more brainpower than most people so you can move things with your mind?" Elphaba nut shelled.

"yeah, basically." Arietta answered. Elphaba looked at her quizzically. "But, that doesn't really make sense. If it really was telekinesis it wouldn't be able to break the vase."

"meaning?"

"Maybe the telekinesis is there, but there's something more powerful powering." Arietta sighed. "No, it's telekinesis and that's the end of this conversation." She said.

"Ok so: telekinesis. You just forgot to mention this?" Elphaba asked. "Eh." Arietta answered, tossing her hand in a carefree manner. Making her look very Fiyero-like, The green girl noted. "So how about you? Any weird talents."

"You mean other than the fact that I shoot out green sparks when I get angry? Nope can't think of one." She said sarcastically.

Arietta looked at her wide-eyed. "Woah. That's awesome!" She said. Elphaba winced. "No it's not. It's just another reason for people to hate me." She contradicted.

"Magic isn't a curse. It's a blessing. Look at the bright side." She said. "What bright side?" Elphaba answered. Arietta sighed. "Come on! You're in a sorcery seminar! You might even get to meet the Wizard of Oz. _The Wizard Of Oz_! And then all your dreams will come true!" She squealed naively. Elphaba smiled. "Sometimes I forget you're only 10." She said.

"That doesn't matter. It's going to happen!"

"You're lucky." Elphaba said. Arietta stared at her. "Excuse me?" The brunette considered herself a lot of things, but lucky wasn't one of the. She touched the small scar on her cheek and shuddered. "You don't let anyone walk over you. You're a 10-year old in a _university. _You don't let people give you sympathy, and if someone insults you, you give it right back to them. And not just that you also see the world freshly and you want to find out everything about everything. It's childlike."

"Maybe, it has something to do with the fact that I'm a child." She offered sarcastically. Elphaba glared at her playfully.

"Yeah well, I don't see the world like that. Even if I'd had a good childhood, it wouldn't matter. Everyone hates me." She said grimly. Arietta sat closer to her on the bed and wrapped her arms around the green girls shoulders, her blue eyes looking up at her.

"I don't hate you." She whispered.

"Is this what I think it is? A training wand? Thank you Madame Morrible." Galinda said. "Oh don't thank me, dearie. This was your roommates idea." Morrible responded.

"Elphaba did this?" _Oh no._

"Yes. Threatened to quit if I didn't tell you this very night. My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong" She cackled "I doubt you will." She said and walked off.

_Elphaba did this for me? _Galinda had a very weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt horrible. But why? It's not like she had done anything wrong! Well, except give Elphaba that hideous hat. Guilt. She realized. What she was feeling was guilt. Her roommate had told Morrible to get her into the seminar as a thank you, when really all Galinda had been worried about was Galinda. She had to set this right. She _had _to. She would go back to her dorm and convince Elphaba to not wear the hat. Then everything would be ok.

Galinda was so wrapped up with her thoughts (something that didn't happen often.), that she hadn't noticed that all of the Ozdust was shrieking with laughter.

The blonde looked up, to find the green girl herself wearing a disgusting frock and the disgustinger hat. Elphaba stuck her chin out and began to dance jerkily. Fiyero turned to his girlfriend. "I'll tell you this. She doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks." Galinda sighed. "Of course she does. She just pretends not to. Oh I feel so bad." Fiyero looked at her. "Why? It's not like it's you're fault." Galinda Noticed Arietta staring at her, before she too began to dance. Galinda noted that, although she lacked training and choreography, Arietta's movements were much swifter than Elphaba's. But they needed someone to guide them.

So Galinda Upland made her way over to the stage and made a revised version of their dance. Soon all of Ozdust was copying them. Elphaba was surprised. _Why would Little Miss Perfect help me? _she wondered. Arietta was proud of Galinda. For once the popular girl had cared about someone other than herself. Galinda was still riddled with remorse, but she took this time to reflect on her roommate. Elphaba was jaded. She had a low self esteem. But still, even with all the laughter and all the insults, she got out the courage to dance by herself. She was probably the bravest person Galinda had ever known.

After the dancing fiasco, Galimda made her way over to the green girl herself.

"Oh, Elphaba. I'm so, so, _so _sorry!"

Elphaba looked at her surprisedly. "Y-you are?"

"Yes! Of course! I odd something horrible to you on purpose. And worse is, you haven't done anything to anger me." She sighed. "I'm really sorry." She stuck out her hand.

"Friends?" She asked.

_2 friends in one day? I'm lucky if 2 people aren't repulsed by me in 1 month. Let alone one day! S_he also stuck out her hand. Who knows? Maybe the blonde wasn't so bad after all.

Arietta couldn't sleep that night. It was silly of her to even try. She knew she couldn't fall asleep without drinking chocolate milk. It was dumb, she knew. But, still she couldn't. Even if she wasn't allowed to eat or drink anything that had chocolate. She wasn't really allowed to do anything. Like have fun, or experience joy of any kind. She wasn't an orphan. Not really. Her family just hadn't wanted her. Or so she'd been told.

she snuck out and made her way over to Shiz's cafeteria. She made herself some hot coco and sat down on the couch to read "The Fault On Our Stars." (**A/N sorry, I had to. It's my favorite book.) **

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." A voice rang out. Arietta dropped her mug and flipped around. When she saw who was there she rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Look what you've done, Tiggular!" She said and began to clean the mess. Fiyero laughed.

"Oh, so now you're laughing at my bemuse?" She asked.

"No, no it's ju-"

That was rhetorical genius." She said sarcastically. "And before you ask what rhetorical is-"

"I _know _what rhetorical is!" He said. Arietta looked at him. "You do?" She asked. He glared at her. "I'm not an idiot." He said defensively. Arietta quirks her eyebrow. "I know." She said. "But isn't that what you _want _everyone to think." She said.

"They don't have to _think it _because I _am _an idiot!" He said.

"But didn't you just _say_ that you_ weren't_?" She said smirking. She was clearly winning.

"Uh-I, ugh, fine! You win." He said admitting defeat. Arietta beamed. "Thank you, thank you very much." She said. "So why are you here anyways?" She asked.

"Why are _you _here." He asked.

"I asked you first."

"I came to drink, something." He said. Arietta stared at him intently. "Chocolate milk." She said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. Fiyero stared at her. "How did you-"

"never mind that. But you're here for that, right?" Instead of waiting for an answer she waved it off. "Well you are. So was I, but someone interrupted that." She said.

Fiyero looked down sheepishly. "Sorry." He said. Arietta stared at him. "Come again." She said. Fiyero glared at her. "I said sorry. Is that so hard to believe?" Seeing her open her mouth he silenced her. "Don't answer that. The truth is, I'm not that much of a jerk." He didn't know why he had told her that but, oddly enough, he trusted her.

"I know."

"so why do you hate me so much" Arietta opened her mouth then decided against it. She couldn't tell him. She would have to, eventually. But not yet. "It's because you act like an idiotic jerk dancing through life." Still _a _truth, even if it's not _the _truth. "Alright, point taken" he looked at his watch. "Hey, it's getting late. We should head back to our dorms." She nodded and they went they're separate ways. She wanted to tell him. She really did but she wouldn't. She couldn't.

_Not yet. Not yet. _

**Sooooooo. What so you think? Fave lines? Oh and virtual cookies with whipped cream and M&M's if anyone can guess what Arietta's hiding! **


	6. Parents Day: Part 1

**Hello people of ! Here's the next update. **

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: You. Are. Awesome! You always review! And no, she's not related to Morrible, I like her too much for that. But you weren't too far off on the other thing...**

**Disclaimer: nope.**

It was parents day. The day parents come to speak with teachers and visit their kids classes. It was a day hated by everyone (except for Galinda, of course.) but none hated it more than Elphaba Thropp. Frex was definitely coming to visit Nessa, and she was anxious to know how he would treat her. Fiyero was pretty proud of himself (Though he would never admit it.). He was usually kicked out of a school _way _before parents day. Galinda was her usual bright and bubbly self, Elphaba was dreading it, and Arietta was on edge, flinching every where she looked as if something scary had happened. She knew her foster "parents" weren't coming. They didn't know she was here, and that was all for the better.

"And Popsicle, these are my bestest friends, Elphie and Ari!" Both girls rolled their eyes at the nicknames. "And this is my adoralicious boyfriend, Fiyero Tiggular!" She squealed.

Galindas family were everything that everyone expected. Her mother and 4-year-old sister both had luscious blond curls with cerulean blue eyes. Her father was a chubby man, with kind eyes and a hearty laugh. So basically, the perfect Ozian family that everyone strived to had.

"Momsie, look!" Galindas sister, Ahliyah, said pointing at Elphaba. "She's green!" She yelled. Galindas mother looked at her youngest daughter. "Ahliyah, it is not kind to point." She scolded. "Oh, no, no! It's alright. I'm quite used to it actually." She intervened.

"Oh Galinda." Her mother said smiling warmly at them. "What wonderful friends you have. But we better head over to the teachers conference, or we'll be late." She said and they all turned heading back to the buildings.

"I don't think they'll be very happy after the conference." Arietta joked. Galinda glared at her, but smiled nonetheless. As they turned around, they were met with the sight of A man with sandy blonde hair, and a woman with dark brunette hair. They had the same azure blue eyes.

"Yero, where have you been? We've be looking everywhere for you!"she said. Fiyero blushed.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid!" He objected. She sighed, "Oh, are these your friends?" She asked. "Yup." Fiyero began. "This is my girlfriend Galinda Upland-"

"of the Upper Uplands."

"Right, and this is Elphaba Thropp and Arietta Renaldi." He finished. "Hello ." Elphaba greeted. "Oh, please! It's Lori!" She said smiling. Then she turned to Arietta. "My, you must be a really smart girl, to be in a university already." She said kindly.

"T-thanks." Arietta responded timidly. Elphaba and Fiyero shared a look. If there was a list of things that Arietta wasnt, timid was at the top.

"Of course, compared to Yero, everyone's a genius." Lori joked. Arietta grinned and began to fiddlewith her locket. Lori noticed this and stared at the locket, eyes wide. "Where did you get that? It's a very beautiful locket." She said breathlessly. Arietta shoved it back into the neck of her dress frantically. "Uh, it was my mothers." She said, her blue eyes calmly looking back up at Lori.

Lori looked at her with a strange look in her eyes. "Have we met before?" She asked. Arietta began to silently panic, but she didn't show it. Heaven knows she's lied her way ouT of problems bigger than this. "No, I don't think so, I'm pretty sure i wouldn't have forgotten if we had." _No,_ I_ didn't. But you did. And how is that any better? _she thought bitterly, but she kept the sweet smile on her face. If she had to fake her way through Shiz, so be it.

LineBreakThatFNWontLetYouSee

All the parents were allowed to observe their child's classes. Galindas parents were angry, but their demeanor was overall cheerful. To lessen their anger, Galinda pretended to be studying while really painting her nails pink.

Fiyero had started to focus a bit more. After his little talk with Arietta, he realized he didn't have to dumb it down _so _much

Arietta was still herself. Answering every question right, and supplying an endless stream of sarcastic comments and witty remarks. But Elphaba was still surprised at how oddly she had conducted herself with Fiyero's parent. She acted like she was hiding something. Elphaba already _knew _that she was hiding something but, what in Oz did that have to do with Fiyero's parents? She intended to find out.

Little did she know that what she would find out, would affect them all

**Soooooo. Yeah. Review. *puts puppy dog eyes.* pleeeease. And no one has guessed what Arietta is hiding so yeah, triple chocolate fudge cake, for whoever figures it out. Oh, I borrowed the name Lori from Ultimate Queen Of The Cliffies. She's awesome, go read her stories. Until next time, my pretties.**


	7. Parents day: part 2

Hi!** Sorry for not updating during the weekend. I went to Gainesville for my aunts graduation and had literally no time to update. **

**Spiritwarrior27: (guest) no, that'd be creepy, seeing as how Arietta is 10. **

**Wickedfrenchhorn: not answering that.**

**WickedlyHopePancake: yes, she is a bit like Matilda, but I'm basing her a bit from Bo Adams from the show Believe. Have you seen it? If you haven't I suggest you check it out.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I raised enough money to buy Wicked, and now the original Broadway Cast are my slaves and sing to me every night. So in other ways nope. Not mine.**

It has been 2 days and Frex was still nowhere to be seen. Not even Nessa knew where he was. Elphaba was slightly relieved but there was still a long way to go, because oddly enough, _parent day_ was more like _parents week._ Galinda was convinced she was just being paranoid, and Elphaba was just starting to settle down, when it happened.

"ELPHABA THROPP!" A harsh voice was heard coming from the Arithmetic class. Everyone turned to the door. In it's place, there was a lumbering, bald-headed man, with cold eyes that were glaring at Elphaba.

"PACK YOUR BAGS! YOURE LEAVING!" He thundered.

"No." She said quietly.

"You dare defy me?" He said, his voice dangerously low. "Get up." He said and grabbed her, nearly breaking her arm.

Galinda was staring at this. She wanted to help Elphie, she really did, but neither her nor Fiyero could bring themselves to do something. Arietta, however, could. She used her powers to separate them. She concentrated hard enough and pushed a heavy bookcase in between them. Fiyero watched this with curiosity and Galinda gaped at her green friend. "How did Elphie do that!" She asked.

"I don't think it was Elphaba." He responded and moved closer to Arietta. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"What was your first clue?" She asked rhetorically and got up, but Fiyero stopped her.

"Where in Oz are you going?" He asked.

"To end this."

"Are you kidding me? That's way to dangerous."

"Oh please, I can take him. Why do you care anyways?" She said and got up. She was right. Why _did _he care.

Arietta stood in between Frex and Elphaba. "I'm not sure if you understand this concept, but this is a _school_ it's where people come to _learn_. It is, however _not_ a place to act like an insane psychopath. Wait, aren't all psychopaths insane? Isn't That why they're called _psycho_paths?" She mused.

"Move." Frex growled.

"No."

"I said move!"

"And I said no. We've established this." She said smirking. "Arietta move." Elphaba whispered. The young girl turned to her. "Are you joking? No way. This lunatics gonna kill you. He has no right to even lay a hand on you. And that's a rule he's violated many times." She said.

"I'm her father. I can do to her, whatever I want." He pushed Arietta away, and at his contact a white flash blurred Arietta's vision.

_"Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty. _

_I've got one more night left here in town._

_so have another drink, of green elixir._

_and we'll have ourselves a little mixer._

_have another little swallow, little lady, _

_and follow me down" _

_Who was this man? Green elixir? Arietta pondered. The scene was enveloped in fog and when it cleared up, Arietta could see a Goat midwife, a younger Frex and a lady giving birth. On The midwife and Frex's faces, horror was clearly shown._

_"Like a froggu, ferty, cabbage, the baby is unnaturally...GREEN!" _

_"So what? Who cares if the baby was green? Wait, green? Elphaba!" Arietta thought. "Green elixir. Baby. Strange man. Elphaba." She thought as the pieces fell into place._

"Arietta! Arietta wake up!" The 10-year-old was snapped back to reality, and upon opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of -who else- Fiyero Tiggular. His face was creased with worry, but seeing her awake, he let out a sigh of relief. Behind him Loriana and Holden, Fiyeros parents were also relieved. Especially Lori. She turned around and saw Elphaba. She was covered in bruises, but was smiling nonetheless.

"Aria, thank Oz you're ok!" She whispered wrapping her emerald arms around the brunette. "Me? Look at you!" Arietta said. Elphaba winced. The same way she always did when someone worried about her. "I'm fine." She said through clenched teeth.

"You don't _look _fine." Arietta argued.

"But I am." The green girl insisted. Then she looked over to Frex, who was knocked down on the floor and was also heavily restrained. Arietta smiled triumphantly. "What happened?" She asked.

"Galinda called Morrible. Morrible called the guards. Can you believe it? Morrible was actually helpful." Fiyero said smirking.

"There's a first time for everything." She said, with the same smirk on her face.

"yup, my father is in jail. Because of me." Elphaba said sadly.

"No, it's because he's a miserable jerk." Arietta said. Fiyero nodded. "Yeah, Fae. It's not your fault."

Elphabas as head snapped up. "What did you call me." She asked eyeing him. Fiyero blushed. "Um, I uh, called you Fae. It's sort of like a uh, nickname." He said shyly. Elphaba blushed. "Oh, ok. I like it." She said. But then Her eyes narrowed. "But it's still my fault that my father is in jail." She said.

_Not your real father. _Arietta thought. Then she mentally scolded herself. _Don't think like that! It wasn't real! _But she knew it was. She knew Elphaba was right. It wasn't just telekinesis.

and Frex definitely wasn't Elphaba's father.

**There you have it my pretties. Favorite lines please. Until next time. Oh, and virtual ice cream to those who review. I will probably post something tomorrow. ByEe!**


	8. Unexpected Developements

**Hellooooo! Yes I know, I didn't update yesterday, so I broke my promise. (Wait did I promise that? Ehh, too lazy to check.)**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: (can I just call you hope? It's waaaay easier.) funny how your review lead to a really long conversation. (It was also really fun!) **

**Little heads up, you guys are probably gonna hate me after this, so yeah..**

**Disclaimer: how many times do I have to say NOT MINE! For it to sink in?!**

"A tutor?" Asked Fiyero. How could _he _get a _tutor?_ Well, that part was simple enough.

"I'm sorry, Yero." Lori said. _Yeah, so am I. _"Master Tiggular, unless you would like to be kicked out of Shiz." Morrible began. Lori shot her son a look. "I suggest you get Ms. Thropp to tutor you." She finished. _Elphaba? No, no, no! _He thought. "Fine." He said. _What? No! Why did I say that?!_

_"_Great! Your first session behind tomorrow after classes." Morrible said. Fiyero sighed. _Hey, it's not like it can get any worse. Right?_

Boy, was he wrong.

WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-

"Just answer the question, Fiyero." Elphaba said exasperadetly.

"It's too hard!" He argued half-heartedly.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Tiggular!"

"I'm tiiiiiired!" He whined.

"We've been studying for _15 minutes!" _Elphaba shrieked.

"That's waaaay toooo looooong." He said stretching out the words.

"That's it!" Elphaba yelled. "You are a Brainless Playboy party prince who cares about nobody else's feelings but you're own! You've never had to work a day in your life, but some of us _have_! Your life has always been perfect! Nothing _bad_ has or probably ever _will_ happen to you. And you need to acknowledge that you are _not_ the only person in all of Oz!"

Fiyero was taken aback for a second, before he regained his composure. "Oh yeah," he shot back. "Well, you are the Queen Of Snap Judgements! You say I'm an Brainless dancing-through-life idiot, when the truth is, you don't know the first thing about me. You think you're the only one with sorrow in their lives? Well I beg to differ!" He shouted, angry tears streaming down his face.

Elphaba looked at him. Maybe she _was_ wrong. She had gotten so used to people labeling her, that she had begun to label people. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"N-nothing" he said shakily. Elphaba moved closer.

"you can trust me, Yero." She said. He looked into her eyes, (Her really pretty eyes) trying to decide wether or not he could. "You can trust me." She assured him.

"It's, it's obviously not as b-bad as what you went through. Especially with that monster for a father, but I've had my share of sadness too." He stopped there, Pondering wether he should go on or not.

"It's ok, Yero." She said.

"Well, my mom was going to have a baby. And I was soooo happy. And the um, he was born prematurely and they had to put him in the incubator. That night there was a break-in at the hospital, and they-they took him. They took him, Fae!" He was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why would someone kidnap a newborn baby?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Well, did they ever find him?"

"Yeah, 3 years later." He said.

"So that's good, right. It's over now."

"It would've been. If he had been alive."** (A/N: I bet I just ruined whatever connections you guys were making, right?)**

"Oh, Yero, I'm so sorry. For, for everything! I'm sorry for labeling you. I'm sorry I called you Brainless. I'm just really sorry.

WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED

Morrible walked next to a tall girl with beautiful blond locks. The girl was holding a camera and was taking pictures of everything. Excitement was visible In her green eyes.

"And this is our History class, with our only Animal teacher, Doctor. Dillamond!" Morrible said. The girl took a picture of him and squealed. She turned to the students and caught sight of a very familiar head of brown curls. She did a double-take, gawking at the small blue-eyed girl with her nose in a book.

"NO WAAAAY!. She screeched happily. Arietta looked up and saw the blonde girl with green eyes, who looked an awful lot like someone she knew. "Cierrah?" She asked cautiously.

"Yuppies!" Cierrah answered. Then she ran to the desk and the two girls hugged. (Awkwardly, seeing as how Arietta was still sitting down.)

"who's this?" A deep voice rang out. Both girls turned around. "Fiyero, this is Cierrah. Cierr, this is Fiyero. Fiyero _Tiggular_." Cierrahs eyes widened, looking between the two. "Tiggular?" She asked.

"Yes, Fiyero Tiggular. Or as Arietta Renaldi, might've put it: The jerk face, brainless, Vinkun prince." He said jokingly. But Cierrah instead of giggling like Fiyero expected, turned to Arietta. "Renaldi?" She asked giving the brunette a questioning look. Arietta shook her head slightly and the blonde caught on. "Oh, right. Haha, uh, I uh gotta go. Bye Fiyero! Bye Ria!" She said and ran out.

"she's um, nice." Fiyero said.

"She just gets nervous sometimes." Arietta clarified.

"So how do you know her anyways." He asked. Arietta stiffened before running out herself.

WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED

Elphaba, Fiyero, Arietta, Galinda, Cierrah, Boq, and Nessa were all outside in the beautiful spring day.

"Let's play Hide N' Seek." Galinda squealed. Elphaba and Fiyero rolled their eyes. "Ok." Arietta said and tagged Fiyero. "You're it!"

"That's not how the game works!" He said. Arietta put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Is too." She said

"is not"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is TOO!" She yelled and a gust of wind hit Fiyero. He glared at her and she giggled. "Whoops!" She said and ran off to hide.

Fiyero found Galinda, (behind a tree.) Cierrah, (with Galinda.) Boq, (under a tarp.) Nessa, (with Boq.) and Elphaba (up the tree that Cierrah and Galinda were behind.) with ease. But where was Arietta?

Arietta, in fact, was still hiding. In a dark alley. "Well, well. If it isn't Little Orphan Annie." A voice said.

Arietta felt her heart catch in her chest. "Who- who are you?" She asked. All she could see in the dim light, was a hooded figure pulling out a.. What was that. A flash of light hit it and she could see what it was. A gun. She gulped.

"You cause too many problems. No one loves you. Not even your parents loved you. So,I'd be doing the world a favor by getting rid of you, right? I don't need you anymore. I found someone else. Goodbye, Arietta."

Arietta let out a whimper. _No! Don't show fear! Don't give them What they want! _She thought. And she tried, she really did. But the tears came down quickly. Everything happened so fast. First, she heard the gunshot. Then she felt a sharp pain in her side as sticky liquid came out from where the bullet hit her. Then, everything went black.

***Hides behind a corner* so. Um, yeah. Review? Heh, heh. **

**No but seriously, review. Even if they're murderous. I love reading them.**

**until next time, my pretties.**


	9. But Just Who Shot Who?

**Hi guys! sorry, I left you hanging with that cliffie so long! you see, I post chappies on my ipad, and it just randomly broke down. so, im on a computer now! im still leaving you with a cliffie, but its definitely not as bad as the last one. in fact, im not sure it counts as a cliffie.**

**Hope: You hold the record for the longest no. Here is your update!**

**WickedFrenchHorn: I would never kill her off. I would probably just torture her really badly before she bounces back! and as for your ****_other _****statement: Yeah, not answering that.**

**iamgoku: She will (probably) survive. And yeah, I was going for that.**

**Guest: Here is your MOOOOOOOORE!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have 8,000,000 dollars in my bank account. the answer is no, no I do not. I don't even have a bank account.**

"Did you guys hear that?" Cierrah asked. She, Galinda, Nessa and Boq, were waiting for Fiyero, along with Elphaba, to find Arietta. "Yeah, what was that?" Galinda asked.

"I don't know, Ms. Galin-" Boq was cut short by a bloodcurdling scream. Fiyero and Elphaba came running back. "We couldn't find her!" Ephaba said, panting.

"What in Oz was that?" Fiyero asked.

"I think it came from that alley!" Nessa said, pointing towards it. Boq visibly paled.

"What is it, Biq?" Galinda asked.

Boq, ignoring the blondes interpretation of his name, answered shakily. "Arietta! s-she went th-that way! I s-saw her." before anyone could begin to process this, Fiyero was already running there frantically.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba yelled, before running after him. Galinda and Cierrah followed and Boq rolled Nessa there, grumbling something about a brainless prince and an annoying cripple.

"Fiyero Tiggular! you cannot just run right into a place, where moments before there was a-" Elphaba stopped once she caught sight of a bleeding figure in Fiyero`s arms.

"Fifi? Elphie? are you guys he-" Galinda quieted and turned a pale shade of green. it took all her willpower not to gag, she _really _hated blood. it was so oozy and sticky! There was a sight whimpering as Cierrah began to cry. Boq and Nessa caught up, and neither dared to breathe.

"Is she..." Nessa asked no one in particular. Fiyero, insteadnof answering, got up and ran towards the infirmary.

_How could someon shoot her? _He thought, _What had she ever done? _

Although he hated to admit it, he cared for the brunette. ever since he had met her, he had felt a connection. There was just something about her...

"Tiggular!" Elphaba said angrily, snaping Fiyero back into reality. The green girl took Arietta, and laid her down in the hospital bed. The nurse came in and gave the 2 teenagers a questioning look.

"We heard a gunshot. she was like this when we got there." Elphaba explained. The nurse nodded, apparently not fazed by her skin tone.

Fiyero shut his eyes, hoping and praying that this was a dream. _More like a nightmare. _He felt someone`s hand entwine with his, so he opened his eyes and saw Elphaba giving him a sympathetic look.

"She`s going to be ok." she said.

"How do you know?" he asked skeptically.

"I just do." and although she didn't, she _did _know that Fiyero needed to be comforted. The Vinkun prine looked up, locking eyes with Elphaba. Realizing what she was doing, she dropped his hand and lowered her head as an attempt to hide the blush that was sure to be creeping up his cheeks. in that moment, Boq rolled Nessa in, and Galinda, along with a sobbing Cierrah, followed close behind.

Galinda, who still had a slight green tint, came closer to the presumably unconscious Arietta. Taking one look at her friend, she too burst into tears.

Fiyero, who felt close to tears himself, hugged his girlfriend and patted Cierrah awkwardly on the back.

"This is al my f-fault!" Cierrah said in between sobs.

Elphaba quirked her eyebrow at the smaller blonde. "Um, Cierrah? How could this possibly be your fault?" she questioned. Cierrah looked up, her face guilt-ridden and tear-stained.

"I want to be a reporter when I grow up, so my s-school sent me here, to take pictures and write a-article on Shiz and I-its, s-students..." She broke down in tears and choked sobs. Galinda wrapped her arms protectively over her. "Shhh, Cierrah. its ok." she said.

"Well, I made sure Arietta wasn't in any, or _he _would see them, but I didn't double-check! she mustve been in the b-background! And when I posted t-them in the Ozpaper..." She broke down again. Fiyero and Elphaba shared a look.

"Cierrah?" Fiyero asked. "Who must`ve seen the pictures?" Cierrah remained silent.

"Do you know who shot Arietta?" Elphaba asked softly.

Cierrah nodded. "Who?"

"My father."

**Well, there you have it! until next time, my pretties! So, you know that big magic box below there? Give it your love! Oh, and free cookies to anyone who can guess from which song I got the title for this chapter from...**


	10. Dying

**Hola! Haha, yeah I updated quickly! Just saying, you`re not gonna like me very much after this chapter. Yeah, sorry. I just love reading Hope`s reaction. Oh, and no one bothered to guess, but the title of the last chapter is from the song 'Copacabana' from Barry Manilow.**

**Hope: No, but you`re getting closer...**

**thanks!**

**iamgoku: Im not sure if it counts as a plot twist, but thank you soooo much!**

**Disclaimer: Me own Wicked? Haha, that's funny!**

"Your father?" Elphaba asked. "Why would your father shoot Arietta?"

Cierrah sighed. "Its sort of a long story." She answered. Fiyero sat down. "We`ve got time." He said.

"A-alright." Cierrah said shakily. "First of all, Ariettas an orphan. Sort of." A gasp escaped Galindas lips. "Wait, what do you mean by _sort of?_" Nessa asked.

"Her parents aren't dead, they just didn't want her." Cierrah explained. "So, my father brought a baby home. She was very weak, but powerful. You get what I mean? You could feel the energy surging off of her when she was angry. It was Arietta."

Elphaba sighed. "That still doesn't explain_ anything_!" She said. "Im not done. When Arietta was around four or five, she ran away."

"Why?" Everyone asked. The small blonde shot daggers with her eyes. "Let. Me. Finish!" She demanded. "My parents weren't kind to her." She continued. "They treated her like a servant. I never even saw her until we were six."

Boq looked at her quizzically. "So how do you know all this?" He asked. Cierrah glowered at him making the Munchkin boy cower. "To answer your question." She said through gritted teeth, "Arietta herself told me when we were older."

"How could she remember when she was only a baby?" Elphaba asked.

"Stop interrupting! Arietta has an eidetic memory, she remembers everything."

"Even when she was a newborn?" Nessa asked skeptically. "Yes Nessarose, even when she was a newborn." Cierrah explained exasperatedly. "Now where was I? Oh! They werent kind and they punished her whenever she did even the slightest thing wrong." she said.

"What do you mean they punished her?" Fiyero asked. Cierrah looked at him. "What do you think I mean?" She asked rhetorically. Fiyero remained silent. "Anyways, when she was around four or five she ran away to an orphanage-"

"Who runs away _to _an orphanage?" Galinda asked.

Cierrah glared at her fiercely. "Ok, the next person to interrupt me, will be locked in a cold, dark room for a week with no food, eater, or means of escape." She said, daring anyone to speak. The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Satisfied, Cierrah continued. "She was adopted many times, but was always returned because strange things seemed to happen around her. A year later, My parents found her an to make a long story short: They were _not _happy. They brought her back and that's when I met her. We became close. My father wanted her for her powers and he abused that power every chance he got. I know it he _did _it, I just don't know _why_ he did it!"

Everyone remained silent, waiting to see if Cierrah would continue. When she didn't, Boq raised his hand up timidly.

"Yes?"

"So you`re saying your father shot her?" He asked. Cierrah sighed. "Yes Boq, that was the point of the story."

"But if he wanted her for her power, Why would he try to kill her?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know." Cierrah admitted quietly. "Poor Ari!" Galinda squealed. Cierrah looked over to her best friends limp body. "Don't let her hear you say that. She hates people giving her sym-" She stopped, staring at Ariettas empty neck. Everyone turned to her when she stopped speaking.

"What is it?" Nessa asked.

"The locket."

"The what?"

"The locket. _Her _locket. Shes not wearing it." Cierrah said.

"Maybe she took it off?" Galinda offered. Cierrah shook her head. "No, I`ve never seen her without it. She`s never taken it off."

Elphaba tried to think back to a time when Arietta wasn't wearing the locket. She couldn't remember. Arietta always kept the locket itself under her clothes, never letting anyone see it, but the chain itself was always visible on the brunettes neck. "Shes right. I`ve never seen her without it.' Elphaba agreed.

"So why isn't she wearing it now?" Fiyero asked.

"He mustve taken it." Cierrah whispered to herself. She ran up to her friends unconscious body and checked the back of her neck. Sure enough, There was a red mark visible where the necklace must have been yanked off. The blonde closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She had never been good at these things. Arietta had always been the puzzle-solver. But now, her life depended on Cierrah. She had to do this. She _had _to.

A nurse came in a few moments later. She was clearly still a trainee and was barely older than the Shiz students. (counting out Arietta, of course.)

"So is she ok?"Fiyero asked. The nurse gave him a bored look. "I dunno." She said, while the nurse, Mahree as her nametag said, checked her nails. The Prince glared at her. "Gee, that was helpful." He said sarcastically. Elphaba slapped his arm. Another nurse came in, she was older and was frowning at a clipboard. She looked up, "Mahree, Your dismissed." The nurse, Ohlive, said. "Whatever." Mahree answered then left.

"These trainees can get really annoying." She said. "Now Master Tiggular, Your friend is, Oz how do I put this? Well, the good news is shes not dead." The kids gave her hopeful looks. "The bad news is shes not dead, _yet_."

"Huh?" Galinda asked confusedly.

Ohlive sighed. "Arietta is in a coma. Her statistics are critical, and honestly, we don't have high hopes." She said bluntly. Fiyero glared at her furiously. 'So that's it?! Youre just giving up?!" He asked angrily.

"Theres nothing we can do. There is a small chance she`ll cure herself, but other than that. Arietta Renaldi is dying.

**Hey, don't say I didn't warn you. Please review!**

**I just noticed how much this chapter is like an episode of BELIEVE...**


	11. Our Last Hope

**Hello! Yes, I'm back! Why do I always do that? Any who... This chapter Is dedicated to the most Ozsome reviewer ever! Wickedly Hope Pancake! Seriously she's reviewed every single chapter of everything that I've posted! So, Hope this chapter is dedicated to you. (Hence the name of the chappie!)**

**Doglover645: Haha, Your reviews were hilarious! So glad you decided to read this!**

**Hope: I guess you were kinda, maybe, sorta right... But truly she's not really related to her biologically, they aren't sister, but they're LIKE sisters!**

**Disclaimer: One can only dream... Wait, I think i already used this one! Oh, well.**

It had been two weeks and Ariettas's condition had only deteriorated. Cierrah's stay at Shiz had been extended, because no one really wanted her to go back to a presumed murderer and Cierrah didn't really want to leave until Arietta woke up. Because she had to wake up. She just had to. So Cierrah had been staying in Elphaba and Galinda's dorm, in Arietta's bed.

Fiyero had also gotten mysteriously sick. It seemed that as Arietta got worse, so did Fiyero. Elphaba knew that Cierrah knew why, But every time she tried to get close to the subject, Cierrah would mumble an excuse and run out. Elphaba could've sworn she heard her say, "There's no saving him if she dies." But that would be ridiculous, right?

WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-

Arietta could hear and see everything that was happening. It was as If she was a ghost and could walk around and no one would see her. But she knew she wasn't dead. Not yet anyways.

She had seen everything. Elphaba trying to be strong for her, Cierrah crying over her, Galinda freaking out over her, and Fiyero going down with her. The worse part was, she couldn't do anything about that but try and stay alive. There was only one last hope for them. She had had a vision about a shrouded man perforing a spell. She knew that Elphaba was powerful enough to perform it, and with her powers added in, she would either die or awaken. She preferred the latter over the former, but she wasn't doing this for herself. She had to do this for Fiyero. He had a country to rule. He, unlike she, couldn't afford to die. Now all she had to do was tell Elphaba. But how?

WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-

"Fiyero, look at you!" Elphaba shouted. Fiyero had looked at himself, bloodshot eyes from not enough sleep at night and he hadn't been attending school due to a pounding headache.

"Fae, please don't shout." Elphabas face softened. "Yero, what's going on?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. It all started that day that Arietta got shot." Fiyero said. Elphaba gasped, remembering Cierrah's little slip-up: _"If she dies there will be no saving him."_

"Fiyero, get some sleep." She said before running out of the room. She headed over to the lunch table where Cierrah sat with Galinda, Milla, Shenshen, and occasionally Elphaba herself.

"Cierrah Tehrson!" Elphaba yelled The blonde whirled around and Elphaba caught her arm bringing her towards a private spot in the library.

"What is it, Elphie?" She asked. _Oz, not Cierrah too! _Oh well, there were more important things at hand.

"How are Arietta and Fiyero conncted?" She demanded.

Cierrah seemed caught off guard by Elphaba's question. "Excuse me?" She said.

"Don't play dumb, I know you know!"

"I uh, I, you see, I uh.." Cierrah stuttered.

"Spit it out!"

"I can't tell you." Cierrah said. Elphaba stared at her long and hard. "Im sorry! I honestly cant! Arietta is the only one who can answer that!"

"Yes well, Arietta isn't here!" Elphaba reminded her. They heard a faint scratching sound and both girls turned around to see a pen writing by itself. They leaned forward to read it.

_Yes I am._

"R-Ria?" Cierrah asked.

_Who else could it be!_

"Hey, look at that even in writing you're annoying!" Cierrah said excitedly.

_Im choosing to ignore that!_

"How?" Elphaba asked.

_I can hear and see everything that has been happening. And before you ask Cierr, no I'm not a ghost, I'm still ery much alive. For now, at least_

"Gee, that's optimistic." Cierrah muttered.

"So, how do we keep you alive?" Elphaba asked.

_I had several visions of different people chanting a spell. _

"Vision?" Elphaba asked skeptically

_You were right, Elphaba. It isn't just telekinesis. The spell was:_

_"Rela al Nahmen tu_

_Supiera sun Nahmen tu_

_Util pace morte na_

_Fujili motar na."_

_You, me, Galinda and Nessa will perform the spell._

"Why Nessa?"

_She has her small portion of power as well. Its not a big contribution, but its something._

"And what exactly will this spell do?" Cierrah asked.

_Either save me or kill me. _

"Then we cant! It might kill you!" Cierrah argued.

"We have no choice." Elphaba said.

_And Elphaba one last thing._

"Yes?"

_Don't tell Fiyero._

Elphaba nodded and both girls went to gather the others.

A little while later, All 4 of them were there: Elphaba, Arietta, Galinda, and Nessa.

"Fabala are you sure about this?" Nessa asked.

"No." Elphaba answered flatly. "But we have to try." They all joined hands. Although Elphaba couldn't see Arietta she could feel her presence and It gave her strength.

"Rela an nahmen tu

supiera sun nahmen tu

util pace morte na

fujli mortar na."

Nothing happened. Elphaba sighed and Galinda and Nessa began to cry. Arietta could feel herself fading away. Then, her eyes (in her body) snapped open.

"Aria!" Elphaba shouted. "Youre ok!"

Arietta smirked. "Oh, Elphaba. You of all people should know that you cant get rid of me that easily."

**Ok so hopefully you don't want to murder me now? And next chapter we might, emphasis on the MIGHT, find out what Arietta is hiding...**


	12. Secrets Revealed

_Hello!_** I'm really happy! This is the chapter you have all been waiting for... *laughs evilly***

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Yayayayayayay! Well, you already know the secret sooooo...**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Don't think otherwise...**

**Doglover645: Haha, Thank goodness!**

**iamgoku: Yes, yes she is. Hah, I loved writing those parts, I thought it was really cool! Well, don't die! You're gonna find out now anyways! No, he doesn't know, so he isn't acting suspicious.**

**Warning: This chapter is really short. I wanted to go on, but I liked leaving you with a wicked cliffie was better. I'm so nice!**

**Disclaimer: Why, just why?**

After escaping Galinda's bear hug, Arietta smiled. Finally, she was here. Honestly it was hard being able to see and hear everything, but no one being able to see or hear you.

"It's good to have you back, Ria." Cierrah said.

"It's good to be back, Cierr." Then she frowned and her hand flew up to her neck. "Where is it?" She demanded. Cierrah looked down and shuffled her feet.

"He took it."

"_What_!"

"Sorry." Cierrah said.

"That is the last thing I have left of my family!" Arietta shouted. Cierrah scoffed lightly, making the brunette send her a warning glance that clearly said: _Don't._

Cierrah sighed. Sometimes her friend had so many secrets she couldn't keep up.

"Come on." Elphaba said. "Let's get to class."

Arietta made to follow her, but Galinda grabbed her arm. "Are you sure you should be walking?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm not an invalid, Galinda!" She snapped, instantly regretting seeing Galinda's face. "Sorry, Glin. I'm just a bit on edge."

_More than a bit._

WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-WICKED-

Fiyero had been improving. He no longer felt like a ton of bricks were pounding inside his head wanting to get out. The only downside was that now he didn't have an excuse not to go to school. Sighing, he sat down in his usual desk in Dr. Dillamond's class and looked at Arietta's desk wistfully. He saw Elphaba grinning joyfully.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing." She answered grinning coyly.

In walked Arietta moments after taking her spot next to him. Fiyero watched the brunette with her mouth agape. Without turning to him, she smirked. "Close your mouth, Fiyero. You'll catch flies." She said making Fiyero smile.

During the class, Elphaba could see Cierrah and Arietta exchanging notes. At first, Arietta looked annoyed with her blonde friend, but then something that Cierrah had written made her stiffen. She quickly scratched something back and refused to write anymore.

_What are they hiding? _Elphaba thought. The urge to find out overpowered her common sense. She turned to go follow them but Dr. Dillamond stopped her.

"Miss. Elphaba?" He asked.

"Yes, Dr. Dillamond?"

"I heard about your friend. How is it that she is ok?"

"It's tricky business."

"You and your friends cast a spell, right?"

"How did you know?" She asked surprisedly. Dr. Dillamond smiled. "A Goat always knows, Miss. Elphaba." He said wisely.

Elphaba smiled at him, then turned and ran out. She caught sight of Fiyero and caught up to him. "Hey, have you seen Arietta?" She asked, panting for air.

"No, sorry. She ran out quickly holding that note she and Cierrah were writing on." Fiyero told her.

_So she's probably by the dumpsters._ Elphaba reasoned. She ran over to the closest one just in time to see Arietta throwing something out. _Bingo!_

She found the paper with ease, and tore it open.

_I'm So, so, so glad you're back :D!_ **: C**

_Yeah, Yeah! Can I concentrate on the lesson now!_ **: A**

_Have you told them yet? _**: C**

_Told who what? _**: A**

_Don't play dumb, Ria. Have you told Fiyero?_ **: C**

_No._ **: A**

_Have you told Elphaba? **: C**_

_No. **: A**_

_Have you told ANYONE?! **: C**_

_Let's just assume that for the time being the answer to all your questions are no. **: A**_

_You can't hide the truth forever. **: C**_

_I know and I don't plan to young samurai. **: A**_

_Oz, Arietta T. Sometimes I don't know what to do with you! **: C**_

_Don't call me that! What if someone sees! Now stop! I have to pay attention! **: A**_

Then Cierrah left more notes, but Arietta didn't write anymore. But what was there had left Elphaba flabbergasted. _Arietta T.? Wasn't her last name Renaldi?_

Then realization hit her. It all made sense! Arietta's instant hatred for Fiyero, her odd behavior towards his parents. Arietta's last name wasn't Renaldi.

It was Tiggular.

**Dun, dun DUN! Haha! Ok, I know some of you saw that coming, but still. Which ones of you didn't. So yeah. Review and I'll give you virtual MNM cupcakes with whipped cream. (Yes, I'm desperate. But honestly! Over 750 views and literally only 27 reviews?!) **


	13. Give a little of my heart

**No, your eyes do not deceive you... It's me! I feel horrible for leaving you guys with such an evil cliffie! Heheh, not really. I actually sort of enjoyed it... Anyways, here is an update!**

**WickedFrenchHorn: You should be proud of yourself! **

**iamgoku: Heheh, don't discombobulate! Don't worry, I'm actually happy you didn't see it coming. Made your review funner to read. (In my Ozian dictionary, funner is a word! Only Shaun will know what I'm talking about...)**

**Doglover645: oh snap, indeed.**

**Hope: Don't brag! Jk, I know you know. And, sorry if this wasn't soon enough. Please don't send the ferrets. Not the ferrets. Actually, do send them. I'll steal them and brainwash them and send them after ****_you _****if you don't update secrets!**

**Guest: No, the connection is between Arietta and Fiyero because they're related. Arietta had the vision of Elphabas father because she's clairvoyant but doesn't know it. **

**Spiritwarrior27: The fact that she's related to him doesn't explain her powers. Something else does. But I can't tell you what, you have to read it like everyone else. **

**Disclaimer: Gregory Maguire came to me and I paid him for the idea of Wicked. Then he and I went to court and sued the pants off of everyone, and now wicked is mine. (None of this is true. Please don't sue me.)**

Elphaba stared at the paper in her hands. _There is no way... Is there?_ She thought._ How does this make any sense? _

She crumpled up the note and shoved it deep into her pocket. If she wanted answers she'd have to go to the source of the conflict: Arietta Renaldi. No, Arietta Tiggular. She entered the dorm room and saw the brunette reading. Arietta looked up and gave Elphaba a friendly smile, which disappeared one she saw the look on Elphaba's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Tiggular." Elphaba answered softly, still fazed by the new discovery. Arietta rolled her eyes playfully and smirked.

"What did Fiyero do now?" She asked. Elphaba's eyes darkened and she stepped closer to the young girl.

"I meant you." Arietta looked at her in fear, but she pushed it back and put on a brave face. "Excuse me?" She answered but her meek voice betrayed her.

"Oh, I think you do." She grabbed the note and offered it to Arietta, who didn't have to look at it to know what it was. "You looked through my personal property?

"You did something much worse." Elphaba growled. Arietta cringed mentally, but didn't let it show. She stared straight at Elphaba. "So? Just because my last name starts with a T, it doesn't mean that it's Tiggular."

"So then what is it?" Elphaba challenged. "It could be Tiran, Tifón, Tordear. For all you know it could be Thropp." Arietta answered.

She was right, Elphaba hadn't thought of that. But she was still convinced of her theory. "Just stop. You've already done enough without adding this to the top of it."

"What did I do that's so bad!?" Arietta yelled. "What did you do?" Elphaba asked rhetorically. "What did you do? You _lied_, Arietta. You _lied_ to me. To Galinda, to Nessa, to Boq. You _lied_ to Fiyero. You didn't have to lie, but you did!"

Arietta glared at her, eyes blazing. "What do you know! Stop jumping to conclusions! You're right, I did lie. But you don't know if I had a good reason or not. You _don't_, Elphaba. And you know why? Because you don't know the _first_ thing about me!" She shot back and ran out of the dorm room, leaving Elphaba in a puzzled state for a second, before she ran after her.

Arietta knew there were tears threatening to fall, but she didn't let them. She could feel Elphaba following her so she kept on running. She turned back to see if Elphaba was anywhere near and she ran into probably the person she would like to see the least right now. Fiyero.

"Hey Etta." Fiyero said, using the nickname he had acquired for her. (**A/N: it's pronounced EE-TA. just in case anyone was wondering.)** "Are you in some kind of hurry? Wait, that was a stupid question wasn't it?"

"Well you are full of them." Arietta answered. Then she heard footsteps. "I- uh, I gotta go." She said and ran past him, leaving the Prince confused. Moments after, a green and raven mass came running towards him, and it too collided with him. Elphaba looked up apologetically.

"Hi Fae." Fiyero said smoothly. Elphaba blushed. Stupid Lion cub day! "I was expecting a 'Watch it Thropp' not a 'Hi Fae' And here it was thinking you were predictable!" She answered.

"I guess I can surprise you more than you thought." He said. His blue eyes shining. His Azure blue eyes. _They're identical to Arietta's. Arietta!_ At the thought of the brunette, Elphaba snapped out of her dream state.

"Hey, have you seen-"

"Arietta?" Fiyero interrupted. "She went up to the west wing. She seemed troubled. Is something wrong?" He asked.

_Yes! _"No." Elphaba said lying through her teeth. She turned and headed towards the west wing of the library.

_Of course she's in the library._ Elphaba thought. She climbed up the long staircase. The west wing was the highest one, and the Emerald witch was panting for air as soon as she reached the top.

Elphaba looked around for a familiar mess of brown curls everywhere, but to no avail. Sighing, she was just about to give up, when she heard a small voice ring out.

_"Even though the world is dark,_

_Try to light a little part,_

_Don't go run and hide._

_Give a little of my heart, _

_Only then the beat will start, _

_Keeping me in time._

_Life, doesn't wait for long..."_

"Arietta?" Elphaba asked softly. The voice stopped and Arietta appeared, her face tear stained. "I'm sorry." Arietta said. Elphaba's face softened as she recalled what Cierrah had said about Arietta.

_"Arietta's an orphan. Sort of. Her parents aren't dead, they just didn't want her"_

"Oh, Aria." She said and embraced the young girl in a hug. _All explanations can be saved for later. She thought. We have time._

How wrong she was.

**So, there you have it! Until next time, my pretties. Next update will be much sooner, don't worry!**

**Virtual brownies to anyone who can tell me where I got the little song from...**


	14. There's nothing wrong

**Hi! I wanted to update yesterday but I had a dance recital that ran late. So, yeah. This chapter is REALLY SHORT. Sorry, but I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffie... I'm wicked aren't i? **

**Doglover645: No, not the badgers! *hides in a dark cave with wifi and updates* There. Are you happy?**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: You're ferrets are saved since you updated. As for your other question, heheh, you'll see...**

**iamgoku: Virtual Sugar Snowflakes (Frozen inspired *wink*) to you for guessing where the little song was from. It was from Believe from Bo's dream.**

**Disclaimer: Why in the world would I own Wicked? Honestly give me ONE good reason!**

After Elphaba confronted Arietta, the brunette had withdrawn herself from Fiyero. She barely acknowledged him and it was making him more than a bit saddened by it.

The Vinkun Prince knocked on the door to his girlfriends dorm. When it opened, Fiyero saw Galinda clad in pink with a 'confusified' (as she would say) expression on her face.

"Fifi? What are _you_ doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here for our romantic outing." He answered. Galinda gave him another confused expression and Fiyero sighed. "Our date, Glin. I'm here for our date." He explained.

"Oh! Was that today? Sorry Fifi! Elphie's forcing me to meet her in the library. It's so boringfied but she's threatening to cut off my hair and dye all my clothes black!" The blonde ranted. Fiyero chuckled. _That was clever of the arti- of Elphaba. Her name is Elphaba. She doesn't deserve to be called names just because of her skin. I think her skin is beautiful._

"Fifi? FIFI!" Galinda yelled, pulling Fiyero out of his thoughts. "Huh?" He asked.

"I said, you can just stay here. I'll be back in a few clock-ticks." She kissed his cheek and skipped out the door. Fiyero stepped inside and found Arietta studying on her bed, oblivious to the world around her.

"Hey Etta." He said. Arietta looked up and stiffened.

"Hello." She said formally and turned her gaze back to her text book.

"Are you ok? You've sort of been ignoring me all week."

"Uh, of course I'm ok! W-why wouldn't I be ok? I'm so ok, when people are as ok as me, they call it an 'Arietta'. Why are you asking? What do you know!?" She asked rapidly. Fiyero gave her a weird look which she returned with a nervous smile.

_I wonder what's wrong with her. _He thought. Arietta sighed. "Oz, Fiyero! There is nothing wrong with me!" She yelled exasperdetly. Fiyero gaped at her.

"I-I didn't say anything." He said.

"Yes you did. You said, 'I wonder what's wrong with her.' I heard you." She contradicted.

"I didn't _say_ that. I _thought_ it." He said incredulously.

"Huh?"

"Arietta, I-I think you read my mind."

**Ahh, cliffies. Again, sorry for the short chappie. Oh! Did anyone see the Tonys? They were Ozmazing! Wicked performed For Good! They were awesome! Don't forget to review. Oh, and if you can, check out my Believe and Wicked crossover. You don't have to have seen Believe to read it, the A/N in the first chapter explains everything. Please look at it!**


	15. Practice Makes Perfect

**Hello people of Fanfiction! It is I, Broadwaygirl21, with a new update. Heheh, I just had to do that. Oh, little heads up, you're all probably gonna hate me after this... I posted the wrong document but this is the real chapter! Thanks to Doglover645 for informing me of this!**

**iamgoku: Yeah, they're complete opposites but that's why they get along. It's the same thing for Elphaba and Fiyero. Yeah, Fiyero rarely thinks, but ever since Lion Cub Day...**

**Doglover645: Well, they were amazing. *gets Arietta from story and makes her break sword in half with powers* I'm not going to explain. Not yet...**

**Hope: They were totally EPIC! The performance from A Gentleman's Guide To Love And Murder was hilarious! Now update secrets or I won't hesitate to take your precious ferrets again...**

**Disclaimer: Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart...**

"That is completely and utterly absurd!" Arietta said.

"Fine, if it's so absurd then tell me what number I'm thinking of!" He proposed.

"Fine!" She closed her eyes. _I am thinking of the number six. Six. Six. Six..._

"Oz, Fiyero! You don't have to say six a thousand times!" She said. Fiyero gaped at her. "Woah." He said. Galinda, in all her pink glory, chose that moment to come barreling through the door. "Ok, Fifi! I'm ready for our date!" She squealed. Arietta concentrated on her, trying to read her thoughts. If she had thoughts.

_Fifi better not be all distant and moodified today! _She heard Galinda say. Or rather, think. She frowned. _Had_ Fiyero been acting differently? She had been avoiding him, but the few times she had seen him, he was talking to Elphaba. He was spending more and more time with her lately, she had noticed.

"Bye Etta." Fiyero said. Arietta waved goodbye to him absentmindedly, still lost in her thoughts. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

After that, Arietta was more like herself. She talked with Elphaba, corrected Galinda, and argued with Fiyero. But that was ok. They're clashing personalities is what made them such a good team. Elphaba noticed that every day, around 6:30, both Fiyero and Arietta disappeared. So she decided to follow them one day.

They went inside the library and walked over to the deepest part. Once there, both sat on the floor. Elphaba hid behind a bookcase and had a perfect view of both of them.

"Lift that book." Fiyero said. Arietta obeyed, but instead of picking up the single book, she stacked a bunch of heavy dictionaries on top of that one and lifted them all with ease. Smirking, she turned back to Fiyero.

"Showoff." Fiyero muttered. "Now tell me the number I'm thinking of."

"Zucchini isn't a number, Fiyero!" She responded immediately. Fiyero laughed. "Ok, now try to pick out one of my memories." Arietta looked at him dubiously, but closed her eyes and scrunched up her face.

"When you were seven, you were in a party and you slipped and fell on your face." She opened her eyes. "Smooth." She said drily.

"Oh, shut up! Try another memory." She laughed, but obliged. Scrunching up her face again, all was quiet for a few moments then she spoke. "You and Elphaba saved that Lion Cub in class the other day. Aw, that's adorable!" She said. Fiyero flushed, she just _had_ to pick that memory didn't she?

"Yeah, the Lion Cub was really cute." He admitted. Arietta looked at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "I wasn't talking about the Lion Cub." She said.

"Ok, you're done." Fiyero replied. Arietta pumped her fists in the air and stood up. Then she frowned and drew in a sharp breath. Slowly, she turned to where Elphaba was hiding.

"Etta?"

"Someone's watching us." She replied. Fiyero looked at her quizzically. "Who?"

She turned to him. "If I knew, would I have said someone?" She asked rhetorically. Fiyero shrugged, she was right after all. Arietta closed her eyes and snapped them open within a few minutes and smiled. It's fine. It's just Elphaba!" She said cheerfully.

The green girl stepped out sheepishly.

"So, nice weather we're having." Arietta said. "You can read minds." Elphaba said.

"No, duh!" Elphaba glared at her and the brunette quieted."Let's head back, it's getting late." Fiyero said. He walked over to the boys dorm room and left the two girls in peace.

"Why were you sneaking around?" Elphaba demanded.

"Fiyero wanted to test my potential before I said anything. It was actually surprisingly smart of him." She said. "I accidentally read his mind a few days ago and we've been working on my powers ever since." Arietta explained.

Elphaba sighed. While she wasn't happy that they had lied to her, she had to admit it made sense why. They opened The door to the dorm room and found Cierrah and Galinda arranging something.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Elphaba asked. The blondes turned to them. "Um, color coding our nail polish. Duh!" Cierrah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But it's all pink." Arietta pointed out. Cierrah gasped. "It's not all pink!" Galinda contradicted. "There's Rose, Fuchsia, Magenta."

"Which are all shades of pink." Elphaba said. Cierrah and Galinda frowned before waving it off and heading back to work.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Arietta said before stepping out. She walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. She heard something rustle against the furniture and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Who's there?" She said confidently, though her goosebumps and shaky legs betrayed her. Something pushed her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her and she lost conciousness.

***hides in dark corner* **

**Review? Please? If you do I'll update faster... Favorite lines? And please don't send the hunters... If you kill me, you'll never find out what happened to Arietta...**


	16. Get A Clue

**Hola clase**! **Heheh, did any glee fans get that reference? Im updating quickly, as you can see...**

**Doglover645: Arietta escaped before you went into Shiz! *Arietta comes up behind you and breaks the sword again. Then she sticks out her tongue* this is why I love her!**

**Hope: Here, I updated. Fine, I won't take the ferrets away. Yet...**

**iamgoku: Thanks! *takes shield and uses it to protect against Doglover645* Hahah, not so easy to get me and Arietta now, eh Julie? I also hate zucchini.**

**Disclaimer: Loathing! Unadulterated loathing! For the guys who cancelled Believe. *makes angry face at group of NBC tycoons, who shake in fear* I'll be back in a moment...**

Elphaba awoke with a start, when she heard a loud scream. She shot up and saw Arietta's empty bed.

"Galinda? Galinda!" Elphaba sighed and threw a pillow at the sleeping blonde.

"Stop stalking me, you oversized Munchkin!" Galinda yelled, before becoming fully awake. She ran a hand through her bed head and turned to Elphaba, scowling.

"What!" She yelled.

"Arietta's missing." Elphaba said. Galinda brought up both of her hands to her face, her eyes bulging. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" She said, grabbing Galinda's hand. They ran through the campus all the way to Fiyero's dorm. Elphaba knocked on the door repeatedly, until a disgruntled Fiyero opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

"Oz, Elphaba!" He said, laying eyes on the green girl. "Wait, Elphaba?" His eyes lit up, until he noticed the blonde next to her. "Oh. Wait, why are you guys here?" He said.

Galinda looked about ready to burst it out, so Elphaba covered her mouth. She met his eyes and sighed. "Arietta's gone. We heard- well, I heard a scream that sounded like her." She said, carefully. He didn't know that Arietta was his sister, but he obviously cared a lot about her.

"W-what?" He said.

"She's missing. Someone kidnapped Arietta."

"No." Fiyero whispered.

"Fiyero, you need to know something about Arietta." Elphaba said.

"You can tell me later, come on! We have to go find her!" He said, running past them. When the two caught up to him, he was kneeling on the ground, looking at something

"What are you playing with over there?" Elphaba asked. Galinda began to look around. Fiyero turned around and was as white as a sheet. "It's blood." He said. Elphaba's eyes widened and she ran over to the spot on the wall.

"Oh my Oz..." She said.

Galinda shuddered, deciding not to look at the blood. She began to play around with the little low-hanging lights. She giggled, forgetting the situation she was in. The lights were sparkly and smooth and she ran her hands through it, but pulled away when she got cut.

"Ow! Paper cut! Wait, what?" She looked at the lights again and something caught her eye. She found a piece of paper wedged in one of the bulbs. Frowning she opened it. "Elphie, Fifi! I found something!" She squealed, waving the piece of paper in front of her.

"What is it, Glin?" Fiyero said, desperately hoping for a clue. "It's some sort of scribble on a piece of paper." She handed Elphaba who studied it for a minute before smiling.

"It's from Arietta!" She said. Fiyero snatched the piece of paper and looked at it. "How do you know?"

"It's so obvious! Don't you get it?" She said, then seeing their blank faces she continued. "One, it's her handwriting. Two, it's so her! She left us a puzzle to figure out where she is!"

On the paper there was a crudely drawn picture of some sort of animal, a plus sign and a long dress, another plus sign and a... Clown face? The words Horrible were written on the top.

"Are you sure?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba shook her head. "No, I'm not. we should ask Cierrah."

"I'll go get her." Galinda said, and scurried off to find the tall blonde. A few moments later, Galinda and a sleepy looking Cierrah, appeared. Elphaba explained what was happening and Cierrah's eyes widened. She stares at the piece of paper.

"Arietta never was a good drawer! Oz, I told her that she should've learned!" Cierrah said.

"I think it's a fish." Galinda said. "Galinda, that's prepos- Wait, she may have a point." Elphaba said. "Galinda! You're a genius!" Galinda beamed and tossed her hair.

"Why is that so good?" Fiyero asked, but Cierrah smiled. "Of course! A fish, an over-the-top dress, and a clown face!"

"It's Morrible!" They said at the same time.

"Morrible? I never liked that old sea serpent!" Galinda screeched. Fiyero looked confused.

"Why would Morrible kidnap Arietta?" He asked. All three of them looked at him as if he was an idiot. "For her powers!" They said in unison.

Fiyero sighed. He didnt like where this was going.

When Arietta woke up, she found herself in a dank room, tied to a chair. She tried to remember where she was or how she got here, but she had a pounding headache and it hurt to think. Turning, she saw there was a boy there as well. He was also tied to a chair. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, you!" She screamed. The boy woke with a start and seeing where he was, he sighed in a way that seemed like he was saying, 'here we go again...'

"Where in Oz are we?!" She demanded. The boy glared at her. "Yeah, nice to meet you too." Arietta rolled her eyes. "I'm Rhydian." He said. When she didn't respond he sighed. "You know this is usually the part where you tell me your name." he looked over to her and saw that she was in pain. His face softened.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked. "Just peachy." She responded sarcastically. "I'm, Arietta. Now, can you please tell me where we are?" She asked. Rhydian shrugged. "My parents basement." He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Um, do you mind telling me why?" She asked impatiently. "They do this often. Are you important?" He asked.

"Sort of. I'm kinda the Princess of the Vinkus." She admitted. Rhydian shrugged again. "Cool." He said simply.

Arietta once again tried to summon her powers, but it only worsened her headache. She wasn't going to wait for them to find her clue. She had to get out of here. Now.

**Hahah, I love writing the Arietta and Rhydian parts, it was fun. Hey, does anyone know where I got the name Rhydian from? As always, read and review.**


	17. Too Smart For Your Own Good

**Aloha! Anyways, thank Doglover645 for this update, she kept pestering me and then we started to have a conversation about minions. So yeah... Oh, I'm in a really crabby mood, because I tried to submit this document and it just disappeared. Just like that. Poof!**

**Doglover645: Here's your update! Take it! And Arietta thanks you, but it's not possible to teleport yourself from there to Oz.**

**Hope: Yeah, at least she is. And you know you can't hide your ferrets for long... I really like your new profile pic!**

**iamgoku: Yes, she should. And Rhydian is also trapped. Arietta saw him tied up.**

**Queen Elsa The Snow Queen: Yay! A new reviewer! *holds up plate of cookies* Welcome! **

**Disclaimer: Wicked isn't and never will be mine.**

"Can you please tell me why we are here?" Arietta asked, trying to remain calm.

Rhydian shrugged. "They do this a lot." He answered.

"Are you incapable of thinking? That's not answer!" She yelled, losing her temper. Rhydian sighed. "I can't tell you why, because I don't know. And I don't like to think. It's boring."

Arietta rolled her eyes. "Geez, you sure helped." She muttered sarcastically. Her headache subsided and memories began to flood back in. Morrible had pinned her to the wall and brought her here. The last part she guessed, seeing as how she was unconscious during that time.

"I never liked her." She said. Rhydian looked at her, intrigued. "Who?" He asked.

Arietta glared at him. "None of your B-I business!" She yelled, losing her temper. (**A/N: Anyone know where I got this quote from?) **

"I was just asking..."

Arietta turned to him apologetically. "Sorry. I meant Morrible."

"Who?"

Arietta sighed. "She's the one who brought me here. She has a very strong resemblance to a fish and she wears more makeup than Cierrah and Galinda put together." She said, smiling.

Rhydian gave her a puzzled expression. "Who are Cierrah and Galinda?" He asked. A pained expression flashed in her face as she remembered how hopeless her situation was. Rhydian noticed this.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that." He reassured her. She smiled. "Thanks."

LineBreakThatFFWontLetYouSee

Elphaba, Cierrah, Galinda, and Fiyero, were all sitting cross-legged on the floor of Fiyero's dorm.

"Let's go over the facts." Elphaba proposed. When no one argued, she kept going. "Arietta got up for a drink. Then there was a scream and I woke you and Galinda up. We went to the source of the noise and found blood and a note. Cierrah acknowledged that the note was indeed from Aria, and that it was Morrible who took her." She finished.

"Elphie! We already know that!" Galinda whined.

"To find out where she is, we need to lay out the facts." Elphaba explained calmly.

"Fae, Morrible taking Arietta isn't a fact, it's a hunch." Fiyero said. "No, it's not. I know she took her."

"Fae-"

"I know she took her, Fiyero!" She screamed, green sparks shooting from her fingertips. "Now, any ideas in where she could be?" She was met with silence.

"Ok, we might need some more help." Elphaba reasoned.

"No, you think?" Cierrah said sarcastically.

YetAnotherLineBreakTheyWontLetYouSee

"Tully!" Morrible yelled. A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair appeared. "Yes, Madame?" He asked.

"Is the girl in the required location." She asked. Tully nodded. "Yes Madame. But she hasn't tried any means of escape." He informed her.

"Oh, she will." Morrible insisted. Tully nodded obediently. "Yes, Madame. Oh, and they would like to know what to do with her until you get there."

"It doesn't matter as long as she's alive when I get there. Tully, go fetch the carriage. We're going for a little stroll." She said.

Tully nodded again. "Madame, if you don't mind my asking, where exactly are we going?" He asked curiously.

Morrible smiled, malevolence visible in her face. "Why, to the Emerald City, of course!"

MoreLineBreaksThatAreNotVisible

"Galinda! You didn't have to bring your whole wardrobe!" Elphaba scolded. The blonde was carrying a (rather large) pink suitcase.

"But Elphie! You said we had to bring the 'sentials!" She argued. (**A/N: That's how me and my cousin say essentials.) **

"Yes, essentials. Food, water. And even those were just precautionary! You didn't have to bring a change of clothes!" Elphaba reminded her.

"But I have to look good for The Wizard Of Oz!" Galinda was wearing a blue-green dress as opposed to her usual pink one. It was shorter up front but longer in the back.(A/N: If you want to see the dress, here it is. -0kpZ5NhvHpY/T8uEPaDtpuI/AAAAAAAACeI/PwqFzkyioR8/_MG_ )

"We're here for Ria, not to tour!" Cierrah said, growing annoyed.

"Exactly!" Elphaba said.

After three hours, they reached tall, Emerald, gates. Galinda squealed excitedly and Elphaba pushed them open. They kept walking until they reached a giant metal head.

"I AM OZ! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE!" It said. All of them cowered and pushed Elphaba forward. "Hello, Your Ozness! I'm Elphaba Thropp. I'm here with my friends Galinda Upland, Cierrah Markler, and Fiyero Tiggular." She answered.

"Elphaba?" Oscar said. (**A/N: The Wizard is Oscar. That's his real name so that's what I'm going to call him.) ** _The one Morrible was talking about?_ He thought. He stepped out.

They all saw him. Jet black hair, sharp nose. He looked... Normal. Definitely not what they were expecting.

"Sorry, it's just so hard to see back there! Now, which is which?" He said jokingly. He knew who the Tuggular boy was, the Upland girl was there as well. So the short blonde must be Cierrah and he knew from Morrible that Elphaba was green. He looked at her and was startled.

"Yeah, that's usually the effect I have in people." She said. Oscar shook his head.

"No, you just look like Mel- like someone I used to know." He said, catching himself in mid-sentence.

"Your Ozness. Our friend has been taken and we need your help to find her." Fiyero said.

"I'm the Wizard Of Oz! I know why you're here!" He said. "Ooh!" They all chorused.

"Now, what is your friends name?" Oscar asked.

"Arietta Renaldi." Fiyero and Galinda said at the same time. Elphaba and Cierrah remained silent.

_Isn't that the other girl Morrible wanted to use?_ He thought. Thena brilliant idea hatched in his head. He would bring them to her so that they could have both of them. _They must be in the Serkoni house._ Oscar reasoned. Then he smirked, with both of them, there was nothing he couldn't do.

He he heard someone arrive and he excused himself. Turning toward his study he saw Morrible. Explaining what was going on, Morrible smiled maliciously and stepped out.

"Hello, dearies!" She said. Everyone's eyes widened in alarm. "What are you doing here?" Galinda asked. But Elphaba understood what was going on.

"You're working with him!" She said, pointing her finger accusingly at her.

"Why Miss Elphaba, you've always been too smart for your own good." She said. She bagan to chant under her breath and all four of them collapsed on the floor.

**Wow, for me,this chapter is really long. I'm not sure though...**

**Anyways, we're getting closer and closer to the end. Do you guys think I should write a sequel? Also, the name Rhydian comes from the show Wolfblood, anyone seen it? Review! Please? And, does anyone want to be my BETA?**


	18. Under The Spell

**Bonjour! I'm back with a new update! Though you probably already knew that... Anywho! Check out iamgoku's story, Wicked Fans Take Action! I'm in it! (Spoiler: I get stuck in a tree...)**

**WickedFrenchHorn: There is no escape... *cackles evilly* And it's ok! I'm just glad you're back!**

**Doglover645: Yes. It is. MUAHAHAH! **

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: Hey! Save some cookies for me! And actually, he doesn't know that Elphaba is his daughter. Or Melena's. He only knows that Elphaba and Arietta are powerful and he can use them and it's sort of clouding his better judgment. For now. I haven't really decided what I'm going to do with him yet...**

**Hope: Ok, first of all: UPDATE SECRETS! Do I have to carry out my ferret brainwashing threat?! And secondly: Sorry I didn't answer the Quiz up challenges! My internet just randomly broke down like yours did! You can challenge me now!**

**iamgoku: I know right! Morrible is Horrible! Elphaba's intuition is Ozsome! NOW UPDATE SOON! I CAN CARRY OUT MANY THREATS! JUST ASK HOPE!**

**Guest: (for chappie #16) Yes, it's from Wolfblood. And yeah, I made it kinda easy!**

**Spiritwarrior27: Have what? Seen wolfblood? If so, doesn't it ROCK! A BETA is a person who helps the writer with a story. Grammar, storyline, things like that. I think you have to be a registered member, though...**

**Ok, can just say that I got six reviews in one chapter! Seven if you count the guest who reviewed for chapter sixteen! YAYAYAY! Good readers...**

**Dosclaimer: I wonder how long it will take me to force the people of Wicked to give it to me. The human spirit, it is a hard thing to kill... (Anyone catch the reference?)**

Morrible cackled and called all of Oscars monkey servants. Oscar emerged out of the office and saw Morrible, the monkeys, and the unconscious kids. Blanching, he turned to Morrible.

"What in Oz have you done?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing dearie. It's just much easier to hold them captive if they aren't resisting." Morrible explained.

"You can't do this! You've gone too far!" Oscar said, staring at Elphaba. "You have to stop this!"

Morrible's eyes narrowed. "Stop? You want me to stop? You want me to destroy all we've built? Let all we've done to to waste? Well, I don't think so..." She said and began to chant.

"W-what are you doing?" Oscar said as dizziness hit him, he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were red for a moment, before returning to their original color.

Smirking, Morrible turned to him. "Do you still want me to stop?" She asked.

Morrible and 'Oscar' arrived at the Serkoni house, pounding on the door. A tall man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes opened it. He smiled evilly and let them in. Oscar, still in a daze, looked around. He remembered his and Morrible's plan. They would use the girls and get powerful, but why did he feel so guilty?

They brought the four kids to the basement and tied them to the chairs. The rustling woke Arietta up and she opened her eyes groggily. Seeing Oscar, however, she sat straight up and looked at him. "Y-you're..." She stuttered looking at Elphaba.

"The Wizard Of Oz, dearie." Morrible said with a sneer. Arietta glared at her. "That's not what I meant." She said through clenched teeth.

Cierrah, Galinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero all opened their eyes. "W-where are we?" Fiyero asked.

"My parents basement." Rhydian offered happily. Arietta glared at him. "What? Just trying to be helpful..." He said with a smirk.

Cierrah looked at him. "Hi. I'm Cierrah Tehrson." (**A/N: I know it was different in the last chapter, but before that it was Tehrson, so that's what it is!) **

Rhydian smiled. "I'm Rhydian Serkoni." He said.

"Well, are you looking for something? Or someone?" She said, mimicking Galinda. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but her blonde counterpart applauded. "Very good!" She praised.

"Seriously?" Arietta asked. "We're in a dank basement!"

"Ria, it's always time for flirting. And shopping. And pink." She squealed. Arietta sighed and realized something. Her headache was gone, maybe she could use her powers now.

She closed her eyes and the rope around her untangled like a snake. She stepped out and untangled everyone else. She reached for the doors but instantly recoiled upon getting burned. Rhydian gaped at the short girl open mouthed.

"How did you do that! I guess Princesses really do live magical lives." He said. Arietta held her breath. "Princess?" Fiyero asked. "Etta, what is he talking about."

"She's the Princess of the Vinkus." Rhydian explained. Arietta glared at him. "Rhydian!" She reprimanded.

"What?" He asked wondering what he did wrong.

"Arietta?" Fiyero asked. "Care to explain?"

Morrible walked in on that moment and saw them all untied. "Oh, dearie. Tried to escape already? None of you can escape this door. Only members and descendants of the Order can open it. And no, Mister Rhydian can't open the door, his father isn't a full fledged member." She said and flipped her hands upward. Magical ropes appeared and tied around all of them. "Magic-free. Don't bother trying."

**i don't really think this helped... Sorry? Eh, not really. Review and I'll update faster!**

**Oh, the quote from the last chappie was from the movie Uptown Girls!**

**Also, does anyone see History repeating itself in this chappie?**


	19. The Explanation

Hello,** fellow friends! As you can seem I changed the cover picture, because this one reminds me of Arietta, except she's younger and her hair is darker!**

**iamgoku: Looks like were about to find out... Yeah, Glin is hilarious!**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: MUAHAHAH! And, do I have to take your ferrets again? Update soon! **

**Doglover645: Heheh...**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Yeah, sorta got it from that! I fully agree that we should kill her!**

**Disclaimer: I totally ****_do not_**** own Wicked.**

"That stupid fish lady!" Galinda shrieked. "My hair is flattening in this dry basement!"

Arietta rolled her eyes. "Um, Glin? We have bigger problems than the volume of your hair!" She said.

Galinda gaped at her. "There are bigger problems than my hair?" She asked, wonder struck.

"Yes, like the fact that Arietta is the apparent 'Princess of the Vinkus'. I think you owe me an explanation." Fiyero said. Arietta sighed.

"Fine. You want an explanation? You're gonna get one!" Arietta muttered. "My name isn't Arietta Renaldi, it's Arietta Tiggular." She said, pausing as Fiyero's eyes widened and Galinda gasped. "As a baby, your parents didn't want me and they gave me up for adoption! Ring a bell?" She continued, harshly.

"No. It doesn't ring a bell! And it doesn't make any sense! The baby was a boy!" Fiyero argued.

"Jeraldon." Arietta whispered.

"Who?" Fiyero asked.

"There were two babies, Fiyero. Jeraldon and I. We were twins, he, he wasn't very uh, strong, so Cierrah's dad, he uh. He, h-" Arietta stopped and sobbed.

"That monster killed him?" Fiyero said, anger building up. Arietta nodded mutely.

"Etta, my parents didn't give you up. There was a blackout in the hospital that day! They kidnapped you! _Both_ of you!"

Arietta looked up. "W-what?" She asked.

"Etta, we would never give you up!" Fiyero said. "That's why you hated me, isn't it?" Arietta nodded. "Yeah, well your personality back then didn't really help." She joked.

"Hey! I've changed!" Fiyero protested.

Arietta smirked and looked at Elphaba. "I know." She said. Fiyero gave her a warning glance. Arietta turned to Rhydian. "But he's exactly like you were! Honestly it's annoying!"

Rhydian glared at her. "Rude!" He said.

"Sorry, but it's true. You said thinking is boring! That is totally how Fiyero used to be!" She defended herself.

"Little word of advice." Fiyero began. "Thinking isn't all that bad, you're going to need it. Oz, I can't believe I said that..."

"We are stuck in a basement! Can we please figure out how to escape!" Elphaba chimed in, growing annoyed.

"It's no use. Only a member of the Order, and a descendant of a member can touch the door." Cierrah reminded everybody. "Not even the cute guy can open it! It's Rhydian, right?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. Rhydian nodded, grinning.

Arietta rolled her eyes, but then it came to her. "Is The Wizard a full fledged member?" She asked. Rhydian nodded. "I overheard their ritual. The Wizard is definitely one of them, but how does that help us." He answered.

"I think I know who can open the door." Arietta said.

"Who?" Elphaba asked. The brunette turned to face the Raven haired witch.

"You." She answered.

**Oh My Oz! This is sooooo short! But I really wanted to leave you with this cliffie! Have fun... Review! And seriously? No one sees history repeating itself? Hopefully, you'll ****get it now!**


	20. She'll be Ok

**Hello peoples! Yes, I know that's grammatically incorrect... Eh, who cares! So, this is the last chapter of this story and**** umm, well, let's just say, you're not going to like me. This story doesn't have a sad ending, but it doesn't exactly have a happy one... Sorry! I had to do it like this to set up for the sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel! Expect one soon!**

**Doglover645: I'm updating. But if you don't update, that sequel will take a lot longer than regularly planned! **

**WickedFrenchHorn: Yeah, a lot of things make sense now. Not all of it, though...**

**Queen Elsa The Snow Queen: I agree. Elphaba's going to freak.**

**Hope: Yeah, it might not end so well... I updated. Your turn. Because there are other things that might not end so well if you don't...**

**iamgoku: Are you on your way to Cambodia yet? I hope you have fun! And yeah, I actually considered bringing the twin back to make people happy, but I'm not going to, it wouldn't make any sense.**

**Disclaimer: It's been twenty chapters. Take a hint.**

"What." Elphaba asked, shocked. Arietta cringed, this was not going to be easy...

"Elphaba, do you remember the day that lunatic you call a father came to Shiz?" She asked.

"Yes. I remember." Elphaba responded sourly.

"Well, when he pushed me out of the way, I kinda, maybe, sorta saw a.. Vision?" She offered. Elphaba gaped at her.

"What exactly did that 'Vision' show you." She asked, eyes narrowing. Arietta gulped. "I-I saw your mom." She began. Elphaba gaze softened. "And!" She demanded.

"The Wizard. Together." She said.

Elphaba's eyes flared. "Are you accusing my mother of cheating on my father?" She growled.

Arietta bit her lower lip. "Technically the Wizard is your father. I'm saying she cheated on Frex." The brunette cleared up. Galinda, Cierrah, and Fiyero watched this with curiosity. Rhydian shrugged, not really knowing what they were talking about.

"Arietta-"

"Elphie, it does make sense." Galinda piped up. Elphaba fixed her glare on the blonde. "It explains why you have powers. You were a child from two worlds."

"Fae." Fiyero said. "I get that you don't want to accept this, I do. But, can't you just be open to the idea? I'm particularly pleased that you're not related to that monster."

"No, I'm related to another monster. Who locked us up in a basement!" Elphaba yelled.

"My parents basement." Rhydian acknowledged.

"Yes, we've established that." Arietta said, glaring at him.

"I don't believe you." Elphaba told her. Arietta sighed. "You don't believe me. _You don't believe me_." She said.

"No, I don't. You've told enough lies." Arietta looked at her incredulously. "You know what, Elphaba? Your just scared. You put up a wall to keep people out. I didn't have a choice. You do. I saw the The Wizard and your mom in the vision. The Wizard offered Melena a drink from an elixir. A _green_ elixir. So, please, just go and touch the door so we can get out of this musky basement." Rhydian opened his mouth. "Rhydian I swear, if you say that it's your parents basement one more time, I will personally risk getting caught again just to punch you in the face!" She ranted.

"Ok. Fine, but how do we get out of these stupid restraints. They're magic-free!" Elphaba said. Arietta thought for a moment. Then a smile crept it's way onto her face. She closed her eyes and the magic ropes swirled their way off of everyone.

"H-how did you do that!" Galinda squealed.

"Telekinesis! The magic powers it, but it's still there." Arietta explained. Elphaba walked up to the door and touched it. Instantly, it swung open and they all gaped at it.

"So it's true." Elphaba whispered.

"I'm sorry." Arietta said. All six of them walked up the stairs quietly. A door was open ajar and looking inside Arietta saw her locket.

"What's that doing here?" She asked. "Shouldn't it be with Cierrah's dad?"

"Unless it wasn't Cierrah's dad who shot you." Fiyero said. They all looked at him. "What? I can be smart!" He said defensively.

"The voice was disguised." Arietta closed her eyes. _She saw herself and the shooter. Everything went by in slow motion. "Show me your face!" She yelled at it. The shooter laughed. A feminine laugh. She took of the cloak. It was Morrible._

"It was Morrible! She shot me! But, why would she need the necklace?" Arietta queried. Stepping inside she snatched it off the table. "Come on, let's go."

They crept up to the ground level and when they found nothing, they reached for the next door. "Going so soon?" An icy voice asked. They whirled around. Oscar, Morrible, Mr. and Mrs. Serkoni were standing there an unfamiliar red haired girl was with them.

"You don't have to go, you know. You can stay here and rule with us." Morrible continued. "Never." Elphaba spat out. Morrible waved her hand carelessly.

"Have it your way." She said.

"Vehronica!" Rhydian called helplessly. "Please don't do this."

The unfamiliar girl, apparently named Vehronica, rolled her eyes and cackled. "Who's going to stop me? I never liked you anyways! Little brothers are supposed to be fun to torture!" She said. Elphaba linked her hand with Arietta's. They closed their eyes. A strange force pushed the Order members away and the six friends escaped outside.

Arietta took a piece of paper out from her pocket. "It's a page from the Grimmerie. I found it next to my locket."

"We can't go!" Galinda protested. "He's The Wizard Of Oz!"

"He has no real power! It's his fault that the Animals are being oppressed. I'd rather die than help him!" Elphaba shouted out. "I'm leaving. If anyone is coming with me, just say so."

"I'm going too!" Arietta said. Elphaba shook her head. "No, you can't. You have to stay here." She said. "You're the Princess of the Vinkus. You need to be with Fiyero."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Aria." Elphaba said. "You have to stay here. Tell the Wizard you'll work with him. Just stay safe. Galinda? Are you coming?" She asked. The blonde shook her head.

"I'm sorry Elphie." She said. "I'm not going either."

"Fine. I'll just go by myself then!" She began to chant under her breath. A nearby broom floated over to her and she mounted it, flying off. Arietta smiled. _She'll be ok, she'll be ok. _

"What's going to happen to her." Fiyero asked. He wanted to go with her, but he knew he couldn't.

"She'll be ok." Arietta reassured him.

_She'll be ok. She'll be ok._

**And that, my dear readers, is the end of this story. Yup, I'm ending it here! But there will be a sequel, so don't fret! Now, shoo, shoo! Go review! (Heheh, that rhymes!) I don't know what the sequel will be called yet, but I do know what it will be about so expect it soon! And it will have a LOT more Fiyeraba than this one!**


End file.
